


The Day of the Doctor (Filk)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Filk, Guitar, I legit wrote this almost 7 years ago guys, Singing, i was a little baby in college, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: In some time, at some place, the Doctor faced a momentous challenge.[Song written to the tune of "Eye of the Tiger" for Doctor Who's 50th anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor."]
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	The Day of the Doctor (Filk)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written and recorded November 24, 2013.]
> 
> Hello hello! So this is something... very different than what I usually post. But it is, in fact, the oldest thing I will probably ever post on here, predating even my first podfic.
> 
> So why now? Well, I was searching through old files, looking for a backing track and my search led me down a rabbit hole (as those searches are wont to do). Yes, this is from way back in 2013, when I was but a wee college freshman, and Doctor Who was celebrating its 50th anniversary. I had entirely forgotten about this little "Eye of the Tiger" parody, and realized that with Voiceteam Amnesty (not)Week upon us, it would be the perfect time to post this little nostalgia nugget.
> 
> So without further sentimentality, please enjoy my first foray into musical fanwork!

**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uqg2ZF0l-goDetO7u0_-Sg_GXE2QowM7/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/filk-day-of-the-doctor) (2:28 min | 2 MB)

**Lyrics:**

Now it's time, back on our screens

Did the time, 50 years of it

Regeneration, now go back to before Eccleston

Wait, there's really one more?

So many times, it happens too fast

You change your face for another

Don't lose your grip on your dreams of the past

'Cause now it's time to face them again

It's the Day of the Doctor

It's the fear of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of the Time War

And the last know Time Lord travelin' lone in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye

Of the TARDIS

Face to face, in front of the Queen

Magic portal behind you

Now there's three!

Wait, I don't recall this part

It's a time paradox

It's the Day of the Doctor

It's the fear of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of the Time War

And the last know Time Lord travelin' lone in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye

Of the TARDIS

Time's running out

We're losing the Time War

Had the guts to end it

Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop

Gallifrey, now it's time to fall

It's the Day of the Doctor

It's the fear of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of the Time War

And the last know Time Lord travelin' lone in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye

Of the TARDIS

It's the Day of the Doctor

The Day of the Doctor

The Day of the Doctor

The Day of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> (For Mommy)


End file.
